


I'm a mess (for your love)

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, POV Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: ’Fuck me you’re cute why did we have to meet on the one day I decided to stay in my sweats??’ AU
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	I'm a mess (for your love)

Alex grabs his coffee and starts heading back to his dorm, well aware that he needs to get back to work on his final project for his programming class. It’s worth half his grade and, yeah, he knows he can do it, but it’s also far more time consuming than he expected. The only reason he’d left his room at all, still wearing a pair of sweatpants and a dirty tee, eyeliner a mess, is he needed either coffee or sleep. And, with the project he has finish, coffee it is.

He’s halfway to his dorm when he hears someone calling, “Alex?! Hey, you’re Alex Manes, right?!”

He stops, turns around, is in the middle of opening his mouth to answer, when he sees him.

He’s gorgeous, with messy curls, honey-colored eyes, and a crooked smile. And Alex is well aware that he looks like an absolute mess.

“Um, yeah,” he finally says. “I’m Alex.”

“Oh, thank god. My roommate, Carlos, he says you’re like a fucking genius with computers and I was just about finished with this paper for my Engineering class when my piece of shit laptop died. You think you could look at it?”

Alex thinks of his own project for a moment, how little time he has to finish it. But he still sighs and says, “Yeah, sure. Do you have it with you?” He nods at the bag this gorgeous man is holding.

“Yes! Oh, fuck, thank you! You’re a lifesaver!”

“Come back to my dorm? I can look at it there,” Alex offers. He’s pretty sure his room isn’t too much of a disaster, unlike himself. And he knows he has everything he could need to fix this man’s computer there.

“Yeah, sure,” he replies, instantly starting to walk with Alex. “I’m Michael, by the way. Michael Guerin.”

“You said you’re Carlos’s roommate?” Alex asks, wondering exactly how much Carlos told Michael about their epic failure of a date back in freshman year. He hopes it wasn’t too much.

“Yeah. I mean, I think he’d rather be rooming with his boyfriend. He pretty much lives at TK’s place anyway, but,” Michael shrugs, stepping into the building when Alex opens the door. “You know how it is.”

Alex doesn’t, actually, but he nods as if he does, leading the way up the stairs and to his door, opening it for Michael to step inside. He’s relieved to see that, other than his bed not being made the way his dad would have wanted, his bedroom is perfectly clean.

“You play the guitar?” Michael asks, gesturing toward the case in the corner, propped against his bed.

“Yeah,” Alex nods, closing the door behind him and holding out his hand for the computer. “I wanted to be a musician, but Computer Sciences got my dad off my back about the Air Force. At least temporarily. So…”

Michael pulls a beat up laptop out of his bag and hands it to Alex. “I used to borrow guitars from the music room at my school. Never could afford one of my own. But it’s been a while since I had a chance to play.”

“Go ahead,” Alex nods at his guitar, before turning and bringing Michael’s computer over to his desk. It takes maybe a minute for him to hear Michael strumming away on it, a bit clumsily at first, but it’s not long before whatever he’s playing starts to sound good.

Alex focuses on the laptop in front of him, trying to ignore the fact that a gorgeous man is perched on his bed right now.

It’s actually not that complicated and Alex has Michael’s laptop up and running pretty quickly. He turns to tell Michael that he should probably back up his work via email or something, but he can’t quite bring himself to interrupt him.

Michael’s eyes are closed and he’s strumming Alex’s guitar, looking completely at peace. He bends over just a bit, curls blocking Alex’s view of his face and Alex is just transfixed.

He’s not sure how long he watches before Michael stops, setting Alex’s guitar to the side. “Thank you,” he says, looking away like he’s ashamed about something and Alex can’t imagine why he would be. “I’m, um, I’m sorry for monopolizing your time.”

Alex just asks the question that has been on his mind all afternoon, “What did Carlos tell you about me?”

Michael ducks his head, scratching at the back of his neck, looking away from Alex, “You don’t…”

“Please. I just… Want to know what embarrassing thing he said about me so I can mentally file it away and move on.”

Michael looks up at him, confused, “He didn’t. He, um… He said ‘You know that emo guy you’re always watching? He’s a computer genius. So, if you need help with your laptop, you better finally stop undressing him with your eyes and go talk to him.’” He looks embarrassed, having finally said it, but Alex is just trying to process what he said.

“You… What?” Alex finally asks.

“Yeah, he’s been, um, giving me shit about it for a while.”

“About me?”

“Yeah,” Michael laughs a bit, more at himself than anything else.

“And this doesn’t make you want to run screaming for the hills?” Alex asks, gesturing at his black sweatpants and gray tee.

“What?” Michael just looks confused.

“I mean, I normally wouldn’t leave my room in these clothes.”

“Nah,” Michael replies, a smirk slowly making its way across his face as he leans back on Alex’s bed. “It actually just makes me want to drag you to bed.”

“Really?”

“Look,” Michael’s blush is back. “I appreciate you helping me fix my computer and letting me play your guitar and everything, but, if you don’t want-” He starts to stand up, to reach for his bag.

“Okay,” Alex says, having finally processed what Michael said.

“Okay?” Michael looks confused.

“Yes,” Alex smiles. “Unless you’d rather I drag you to bed?”

“Fuck, yes please.”

Alex can’t help but laugh as he stands and crosses the room toward Michael, reaching out and gripping his flannel shirt, pulling him in toward his lips. His programming project can wait. Right now he needs to learn all the obscene sounds he can get this gorgeous man to make.


End file.
